Treasure
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Aku menemukanmu di ujung pelangi. Artinya kau adalah hartaku. #SHBF 6 #Rainbow


Dulu, Mikoto pernah bilang sesuatu saat Sasuke akan mengikuti lomba lari sewaktu ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Sasuke masih ingat jelas.

"Sasuke, lihat ke atas, ada pelangi."

"Memangnya kenapa, Bu?"

Mikoto mengulas senyum, "Ketika Sasuke sedang berlari nanti, kejar saja pelanginya, temukan ujungnya. Ada harta yang menarik di bagian ujung pelangi."

Sasuke kecil mengangguk semangat. Percaya begitu saja, namanya juga masih bocah.

"Lomba lari akan segera dimulai! Para peserta diharapkan berkumpul di garis START!"

"Pergilah, Sasuke!"

"Tunggu aku memenangkannya, Ibu!"

Mikoto melambaikan tangan melihat anaknya sangat semangat. "Semangat!"

Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan bergabung dengan anak seusianya. Ia mengambil tempat di belakang garis. Ia menatap langit. Pelanginya masih ada.

"Bersiap-siap!"

Sasuke telah siap.

Bunyi ledakan pistol angin terdengar memekakkan telinga. Semua peserta mulai berlari. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke berada di posisi ke-lima. Berusaha berlari lebih cepat, Sasuke merasa tak mungkin menang. Apalagi setelah menatap lawannya yang bertubuh jangkung di depan sana.

Sasuke menghela napas. Keringatnya mengalir. Mata hitam berangkat menelusuri langit, memprediksi sesuatu. Uchiha tidak layak kalah! Maka Sasuke mengejar, melewati tubuh-tubuh peserta yang terkejut menatapnya berlari begitu cepat.

Sasuke begitu yakin, ia akan bisa mengejar ekor sang pelangi. Masih ada di depan sana, Sasuke mesti mendapatkan ujungnya. Dan tanpa sadar, pita merah yang berada di ujung lapangan lari telah robek karena terjangan tubuhnya. Gemuruh penonton bangkit mendapati Sasuke memenangkan lomba lari itu.

Saat itu, pelangi itu memiliki ujung tepat di garis _finish_.

Benar-benar harta karun.

…

Lima tahun kemudian.

"Waktu Sasuke lebih cepat tiga detik darimu, Naruto."

"Eh?! Masa!"

"Dasar pemalas! Kau harusnya berlatih, jangan malah bolos!"

" _TEME_! Tolong aku!"

Sasuke diam saja menatap temannya dijitak oleh pelatih dan manajer klub. "Aku akan lari 2 km lagi."

Pelatihnya menatap balik dan mengecek jam, "Kembali sebelum jam lima, oke?"

"Hn."

"Woi, bangke, jangan tinggal aku!"

Ditatap tajam, Naruto diam.

Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap langit. Ada pelangi.

Sasuke ingin tahu, kali ini ada apa di ujung pelangi. Menjauhi lapangan lari dan malah melakukan lari tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Sasuke ingin menemukan harta karunnya lagi.

…

 **Aku menemukanmu di ujung pelangi. Kau adalah hartaku.**

.

.

.

 **Treasure © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character (maybe), Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHBF 6 [Rainbow]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menutup pintu toko dengan buru-buru. Napasnya putus-putus, seperti sehabis maraton.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "B-bukan apa-apa."

"Lalu siapa pemuda yang mengikutimu itu?"

Hinata memasang wajah ngeri. Keringat yang jatuh satu-satu dari wajahnya menambah efek seram.

"Itu," ulang manajernya. Hinata menatap ke belakang sebentar. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"A-aku tidak kenal. Dia mengikutiku sejak tadi."—tepatnya mengejar dengan sangat cepat tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Eh, dia pergi," celetuk manajernya lagi.

Hinata menarik napas lega, "Syukurlah."

"Memangnya, kenapa dia mengejarmu?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu,"

"Tapi dia keren lho."

Hinata pasang tampang takut. Bosnya ini memang eksentrik, penguntit dianggap keren. Hiiy!

Hinata harap dia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

…

Sasuke kembali ke lapangan. Sudah lumayan sepi. Sasuke menatap jam, tepat jam lima.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil tas dan botol minuman di bangku yang berjajar di lapangan. Manajer klub dan pelatih menghampirinya, "Sasuke, akhir bulan ada pertandingan. Kau dan Naruto menjadi kandidat utama kami, persiapkan dengan benar, ya?"

"Baik."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang."

"Hn."

Sasuke berlalu. Pikirannya setengah melayang.

Ia menemukan harta karunnya yang lain.

…

Hinata berjalan takut-takut di sepanjang jalanan. Ingatannya masih segar. Pemuda aneh dengan aur gelap itu mengejarnya di sini. Semalam saja karena pulang agak malam, Hinata memaksa teman sekerjanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Hinata memang penakut jadi tolong jangan ditakut-takuti. Berpotensi pingsan di tempat.

" _Teme_! Jalan lebih pelan!"

Hinata tertarik dengan suara keras yang terdengar dari belakangnya. Saat berbalik, wajah Hinata menabrak sesuatu. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menabrak tubuh bergarmen gelap dengan kancing emas _, gakuran_. Oh, Hinata merasa malu karena menabrak seseorang. Tapi kenapa jarak mereka bisa sedekat ini?

"M-maaf."

"Hn."

Mata Hinata naik ke atas. Sesal memang selalu datang kemudian. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kenapa … kenapa pemuda itu masih saja mengikutinya? Mata hitamnya mengawasi Hinata dengan tajam. Hinata takut. Tolong, tempat kerjanya masih berada 300 meter di depan sana.

"Sasuke, kau menabrak seseorang?!"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mundur sana. Maafkan dia ya."

Hinata mengangguk lega. Syukur ada orang yang lebih waras.

Sasuke menggeram marah saat Naruto menggeser tubuhnya begitu saja. Sialan, Sasuke menyesal pulang bersama jabrik berisik ini. Kesal saja, apalagi melihat Naruto sok akrab dengan gadis itu. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata begitu saja. Hinata pucat pasi. Naruto bengong.

Lho, ini ada apaan ya?

" _A-ano_ , bisa lepaskan saya?!" Hinata nyaris memekik ketakutan karena diseret begitu saja.

"Diam."

Hinata takut, sungguh! Perasaan umurnya lebih tua tapi kok malah diintimidasi begini? Hinata dibawa entah ke mana. Sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat kerjanya.

"Sakit," erang Hinata. kulitnya yang putih kini memerah.

Sasuke melepasnya dengan cepat, "Maaf."

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini? Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang menahan tangisnya, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Oke, Hinata tidak menanyakannya. Dan Hinata tidak mau memberitahukan—"Hyuuga Hinata?"—namanya. Sial, dia tahu dari mana.

"I-iya."

"Hn."

Sasuke baru saja akan berbalik menuju arah pulangnya. Hinata berteriak di belakang, "K-kenapa kau mengejarku kemarin?"

Saat berbalik, Hinata sedikitnya menyetujui ucapan manajernya kemarin, "Aku menemukanmu di ujung pelangi. Artinya, kau hartaku."—dia sedikit keren.

…

Oke, Hinata sudah agak terbiasa dikuntit—atau dikejar— Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata mengusahakan dirinya beradaptasi di keadaan aneh ini. Dari pengamatannya, Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah atlet lari. Pantas saja dia bisa mengejar Hinata dengan cepat tanpa kelelahan seperti orang pada umumnya—dan Hinata bukan pelari yang cepat memang.

Berbincang dengan Sasuke itu menyenangkan. Sasuke bukan tipe berisik yang minta dijitak sebaliknya ia terlalu tenang. Namun kata-katanya tajam dan menusuk, kalau memang diperlukan. Sasuke jarang tersenyum tapi Hinata bisa melihat aura bahagia dari iris mata gelap itu.

Hinata menyajikan sepiring _cinnamon roll_ dan kopi susu ke meja nomor 3. Ada Sasuke di sana. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda itu jadi pelanggan setia di toko tempat Hinata bekerja. Sasuke datang selalu sekitar jam enam, baru selesai latihan, katanya. Lalu jam setengah tujuh ia akan pulang sekalian mengantar Hinata. Bukan Hinata yang minta, Sasuke yang sukarela.

"Hinata, minggu ini sibuk?"

Hinata menatap sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mengikuti lomba lari."

Hinata antusias, "Benarkah? Semangat kalau begitu."

Sasuke menatap lamat-lamat, "Kau bisa datang?"

Hinata mengerti sekarang. "Baiklah, aku akan datang."

.

.

.

Berita buruk di Sinagashi Gakuen.

Uchiha Sasuke tervonis tidak dapat mengikuti lomba lari akhir minggu ini. Hal ini terjadi karena Sasuke didorong di tangga sampai kakinya cidera, memar di bagian paha. Naruto mengamuk tak jelas ingin mencari pelakunya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Pelatihnya tak memungkiri kekecewaan karena pemain terbaiknya gagal ikut.

Tapi satu pernyataan Sasuke membuat mereka terkejut, "Aku akan tetap ikut, Pelatih."

" _Teme_ …"

Menatap wajah atletnya yang tidak putus asa, pelatih paruh baya itu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Sasuke."

Sasuke akan memenangkan dua harta di sana.

Sasuke masih akan mengejar ujung pelangi.

…

Hari Minggu cukup terik. Setelah hujan deras berhenti pada jam tujuh, lapangan kini tengah dikeringkan. Bangku penonton sudah ramai. Para peserta mulai berdatangan. Sasuke datang dengan paha dibebat kuat dengan perban. Ia tidak latihan berat selama tiga hari, kakinya sudah baikan.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut indigo melambaikan tangan di belakangnya.

Sasuke membalas dengan senyum tipis. Ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata …"

"Y-ya?"

"Bisakah kau berdiri di ujung garis _finish_ saat giliranku nanti?"

Hinata menatap dengan mata bulatnya. "Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku akan memenangkan hartaku hari ini."

Wajah Hinata memerah, Sasuke juga pernah mengklaimnya sebagai hartanya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"B-baiklah."

Hari setelah hujan menampilkan pelangi yang masih segar melengkung di atas langit. Sasuke sudah siap di garis START. Ia menarik napas. Nostalgia sesaat.

" _Ketika Sasuke sedang berlari nanti, kejar saja pelanginya, temukan ujungnya. Ada harta yang menarik di bagian ujung pelangi."_

"MULAI!"

Sasuke berlari. Meski pahanya terasa berdenyut. Sasuke mengusahakan dirinya bukan yang terakhir. Sulit memang. Rasanya sama seperti dulu ketika ia merasa kalah melihat jarak yang terpaut dengan lawannya. Sasuke menarik napas, menatap pelangi, memprediksi ujungnya. Ah, ada Hinata di garis _finish_ bukan?

Sasuke berlari, membiarkan tubuhnya berangkat menuju ujung pelangi. Membawanya pada hartanya. Menabrak pita putih yang berada di ujung lapangan. Sama seperti dulu. Ada Hinata di sana. Sasuke harus mencapainya. Hinata pun sama, menerobos orang-orang untuk menyambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Sial, pandangan Sasuke mulai memburuk. Tubuhnya limbung.

Gemuruh kemenangan berganti kepanikan. Uchiha Sasuke ambruk setelah memenangkan pertandingan. Pelatih dan manajernya sigap. Sadar benar kondisi kaki Sasuke makin parah. Di belakang sana Hinata terkejut.

Kenapa?

…

Hinata duduk memandangi wajah rupawan yang masih lelap. Dasar bodoh, sok kuat pula.

Menang sih tapi memar kakinya makin parah. Hinata menghela napas.

"Hinata …"

Hinata menatap kasur putih yang ditumpangi Sasuke. "Sudah bangun?"

Sasuke menatap langit-langit.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau cidera? Kau tidak perlu mengikuti lomba ini."

Sasuke mengulas senyum.

"Aku harus memenangkan hartaku di ujung pelangi."

"P-pelangi apanya? Aku pikir kau m-mati di lapangan."

"Kau juga harta yang aku temukan di ujung pelangi, Hinata."

"I-idiot. Penguntit."

"Jangan menangis."

Hinata tidak tahu alasannya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Mataku kelilipan."

Sasuke ingin tertawa, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"K-kau sudah menang. Puas?" Hinata memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Apa aku juga memenangkan hatimu?"

"I-iya, dasar penguntit."

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

 **Kau adalah hartaku di ujung pelangi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Alooo! Ini saya kerjakan lagi untuk SHBF. Lumayan juga, sudah punya plot dan draft yang tersimpan di pojok file—yang digarap dengan energi lebih. Dengan kekuatan saint seiya dan sailor moon, saya bersemedi lagi di depan komputer sejak jam lima pagi. Oke ini aja cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih atas review di fanfic Lavender Tea, saya akan buat sekuelnya untuk SHBF juga dengan tema Flower.**

 **Bagi semua SHL saya harapkan partisipasinya! :)**


End file.
